


pose for me

by cinabunbun



Series: Jihoon Collection [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit r18 but therecs no sexual scenes, and jihoon having a hard time, bcs honestly who wont have a hard time when u see wooj being sexy af, just woojin being sexy, model!woojin, photographer!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinabunbun/pseuds/cinabunbun
Summary: jihoon is a professional photographer. he never gets distracted, that's why when he got assigned to be a photographer for a men clothing line brand with a sexy model, he was sure he won't get distracted.if only woojin wasn't the sexy model, yes, he won't.





	pose for me

**Author's Note:**

> bcs wtf the woojin's photo essays are so?????? oMFG MY HEART

Jihoon scanned the aisle of cameras with calculating eyes as he picked which camera to buy. He didn't know why he wanted to buy another when his room is already full of different models of cameras and picture frames with his self-taken sceneries in it. Maybe because it was his undying love for cameras, or maybe because he's a professional photographer that needs the latest version of cameras every time a known brand releases one. He tapped his chin as he scanned the latest model of Nikon. 

 

He was in deep thought whether to buy this camera or not, until he felt a tap on his shoulder that made him jump and look at whoever the fuck interrupted him. "Jinyoung, what the heck?" He sighed as he removed the glasses he was wearing and glared at his friend. "Well, hello to you too, hyung." Jinyoung grinned as he slung and arm on Jihoon's shoulder. "What now?" Jihoon gritted in his teeth. "Just wanted to tell you, hyung assigned you tomorrow for a photoshoot. Exactly 9 AM sharp. Don't be late!" With that , Jinyoung removed his arm off of Jihoon and ran away before the latter can say anything.

 

"That fucking bitch."

 

* * *

 

As usual, Jihoon ended up buying it anyways. He held the package with both of his arms as if it was his life. The walk to his home was peaceful and quiet until some stupid asshole suddenly bumped into him, making him drop his new camera.  _My camera-......_

 

He turned to the stranger- no scratch that, asshole and glared. "Are you blind or what?" Yes, he was fuming mad but cussing to a stranger wasn't a habit of his. "Oops?" And the goddamn asshole even had the audacity to smirk. "That was a brand new camera, you asshole!" Jihoon tried not shouting but he ended up straining his voice. "Damn, calm down, cutie. I'll buy you a new one." The asshole chuckled. And if only Jihoon wasn't raging mad at the moment, he could've blushed. 

 

"You don't even know what model it is, fucking idiot." He snapped and bent down to get the package, silently praying that nothing is broken or else this asshole would buy him at least 10 models of this. "Of course I don't, who even cares about cameras?" The stranger rolled his eyes and looked at Jihoon intently. "But I care for you though, what's your number, cutie." Jihoon blinked. 

 

He left the stranger bending down on his knees with his hands on his private part. That should teach him not to flirt with someone a.k.a Park Jihoon.

 

* * *

 

"Jihoonie hyung!!" Jihoon turned around and saw his favorite dongsaeng, Daehwi, running to him with arms wide open. "Hyung!! I missed you!!" Daehwi is an idol, he had a tight schedule so Jihoon and him couldn't meet up often (but Daehwi could make time for Jinyoung, and no he was not jealous). 

 

"I missed you too. How are you these past few days?" He patted the younger's head as he looked at his face. His eyebags were getting worst. "Stressed. Promotions just ended though." Daehwi grinned. "That's good to hear, make sure you get some rest, aye?" Jihoon smiled. "I will, hyung!" 

 

"Hyung! We need you on set, like right now?!" He heard Jinyoung from inside the room of the photoshoot. He groaned as he patted Daehwi's head again, "Wanna go watch the photoshoot? Jinyoung's in there too."

 

"Of course!"

 

He, again, smiled at the cute boy as he opened the door.

 

The set was in chaos. "What the heck?" Jihoon had his eyebrows furrowed. "Jinyoung, what's happening?" He asked at the taller male. "The model is missing-"

 

"Oh? Woojin hyung? Don't worry, he'll be here any minutes!" Daehwi happily informed in which Jihoon looked at him. "You know the model?" He asked. "Of course, he's one of my members. Hyung, I thought I told you to know our group!" Daehwi whined and Jihoon felt guilty. The truth was, he did try to watch one of their music videos. But he was so busy admiring his works, he forgot to memorize the faces and names of Daehwi's group.

 

"Yeah, after work, okay?" Jihoon nervously smiled as an apology to which Daehwi replied with a pout. Suddenly, someone barged into the room, making the crew stop and look at whomst the fuck it was. 

 

Jihoon grew pale and glared at the figure.

 

Jinyoung looked at Jihoon weirdly.

 

And Daehwi shouted, "Woojin hyung!"

 

That asshole was Woojin? And he was going to be Jihoon's model? For 12 hours? Please, kill him. Jihoon sighed as he adjusted his camera. "Hi, cutie." Jesus, save him. He ignored the asshole and continued his business.

 

"Fine, ignore me now, we'll see." 

 

And again, Jihoon sighed. 

 

* * *

 

Sexy and simple is what Jihoon had in mind for today's photoshoot since it was a men clothing line. Well, that was what he had in mind before seeing Woojin in a freaking white pants with no shirt on top. The boxers for endorsement was seen as the pants were pulled lower. 

 

Jihoon never got distracted before. 

 

He gulped as Woojin started posing sexily in front of the camera. He tried his best to get a good angle but Woojin was just so-

 

Nope, not gonna continue. 

 

Woojin had his hands inside his pockets as he stared at the camera (at Jihoon) with a smirk. His abs were well defined and tanned. His arm muscles looked like it could carry Jihoon easily. And damn that smirk, he wanted to wipe off that smirk on his lips with his. 

 

What.

 

Jihoon blinked and gulped once more. 

 

Woojin changed into a new pose now, his head was tilted slightly, his fingers on his lips seductively as his pointing finger was slightly inserted in his mouth. How Jihoon wished it was his fingers instead-

 

Stop.

 

Jihoon sighed and chewed the inside of his cheeks. 

 

The director gave Woojin a chair to sit on, a new pose. The chair was positioned sideways, he sat on it firmly with his head thrown back while staring at the camera. The pants were a bit fitted on his thighs, and Jihoon could clearly see his thigh muscles. And only one thing was running in his mind; can he sit on that goddamn lap?

 

Oh god, he needs to stop. 

 

He scratches his eyes and focused on work. On Woojin. 

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin changed again as the set changed as well. This time, he was on top of a bed, with only a white shirt and boxers on. And Jihoon could now see his thigh muscles clearly and god, did he want to sit- 

 

No. 

 

Jihoon chewed the inside of his cheeks again. 

 

Woojin sat on it, a fake rose on his mouth, his hair was disheveled, and damn. The director did a good job picking a model this time.

 

If Woojin wasn't an asshole, Jihoon might have complimented him like how he did to other models. Woojin sat on the bed, he removed the rose from his mouth and looked at it like how someone would look at their lover. If Jihoon was the rose, he would've melted right on the spot. Woojin then disregarded the rose and leaned back on the bed, his arms supporting him as he seperated his thighs slightly to highlight the boxers even more. 

 

Jihoon gulped and just scratched his eyes again. 

 

This time, Woojin went down beside the bed and sat on it with one leg bent, and the other straightened. One of his arm rested on his knee while the other held the rose like it was the most precious thing he held dearly. 

 

Clearly, Jihoon is melting and he needs a goddamn break. God, save him from this blessing slash torture. 

 

* * *

 

 

The photoshoot ended a bit late than planned, the outcome was great though. The director praised Jihoon again for doing a great job, but Woojin got more praises. Well, Jihoon can't complain. 

 

Damn hot.

 

As he packed up his things, he noticed a piece of paper beside his camera. 

 

> _+82 ** **** ****, call me, cutie._
> 
> _-woojin ♡_
> 
>  

He had something he wanted to add in his to-buy list; woojin's damn magazine. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twt and let's talk abt 2park being whipped for e/o @wsmkhjc_


End file.
